Listă de români din străinătate
Listă de români emigrați Albania ; 2000 * Balamucul din Vlora, cap de linie pentru prostituatele romance. Violate adesea, batute si torturate, lipsite de orice libertati si vindute frecvent intre proxeneti, tinerele prostituate provenite din Romania, Republica Moldova si Bulgaria traiesc un adevarat calvar in Albania, tara devenita o placa turnanta a traficului de carne vie in care sint implicate uriase retele internationale.Balamucul din Vlora, cap de linie pentru prostituatele romance, 5 mai 2000, Evenimentul zilei Australia ; 2010 * Loredana Tudor Tomescu, jurnalistă, scriitoare Ion Creangă a emigrat în Australia, 20 iulie 2010, Gabriela Lupu, România liberă ; 2015 * Daniel Ioniță, poet Volumul „TESTAMENT - Antologie de poezie română modernă” se lansează la Cărtureşti astăzi, 27 ianuarie 2015, Loreta Popa, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Români care promovează literatura în Canada și Australia, vineri la “Lumea și noi”, 14 mai 2014, tvri.TVR.ro, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 Austria * Trinţu Măran, cercetător istoric Romanii vechi. Istoria noastra - Romania Military, Rumaniamilitary.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Corina Trăistaru, studentă la Academia Diplomatică din Viena.REPORTAJ Viaţa de student în străinătate. Trei poveşti de succes, 18 martie 2013, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Aura Twarowska, mezzo-soprană Poveste vieneza: Cum a ajuns o romanca pe prima scena muzicala a lumii, 25 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Român cu ambele picioare amputate, obligat să cerșească și torturat cu cabluri electrice în Viena. Principalii vinovaţi sunt o femeie de 35 de ani şi iubitul ei de 37 de ani, tot din România. În cele mai proaste zile, bărbatul aduna puţin peste 300 de euro pe zi, în timp ce de sărbători suma ajungea chiar la 1.000 de euro.Român cu ambele picioare amputate, torturat cu cabluri electrice în Viena, 3 septembrie 2014, Istvan Deak, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Vezi și: Diaspora TV Belgia * Blanche Delacroix, curtezană cu care regele (1835 – 1909) s-a logodit religios cu cinci zile înainte să moară.A măcelărit peste 10 milioane de oameni, dar istoria i-a uitat numele. Cine este monarhul responsabil de genocidul din Congo, căsătorit cu o curtezană de origine română | GALERIE FOTO, 1 septembrie 2016, Iulia Iancu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 1999 * Politia belgiana a incheiat o vasta actiune de eradicare a prostitutiei din capitala, avind ca scop principal depistarea si arestarea minorelor. Din cele 25 de arestate, la opt s-a dovedit, in urma examenelor medicale, ca au mai putin de 18 ani, iar dintre acestea doua erau romance, trei albaneze si cite una din Rusia, Ucraina si Uzbekistan.Prostituate minore romance, arestate la Bruxelles, 11 noiembrie 1999, Evenimentul zilei ; 2000 * Mihai Popescu Stoenești, ziarist Diaspora in direct - "In sufletul si in constiinta ta, ramai roman. pentru tot restul vietii, oriunde te-ai afla", Formula AS - anul 2000, numărul 438, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 ; 2007 * Anne-Marie Ilie, fiica unor emigranti romani din Brasov stabiliti in Flandra, Miss Belgian Beauty, 2007 Anne-Marie Ilie, frumoasa din Mol, 12 aprilie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Matei Cantacuzino, arhitect Matei Cantacuzino: „Într-o vreme, ne-a fost colosal de foame”, 16 ianuarie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Marian-Daniel Iordache, doctor in inginerie electrica si calculatoare si cercetator post-doctoral la VITO (Vision on Technology, Mol, Belgia).Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Doctorul in inginerie si calculatoare, care face cercetare la VITO (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016Ei sunt Romania: Oamenii frumosi ai Tarii mele (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Cristina Buzașu este absolventa a unui program de master in economie politica si studii europene la London School of Economics and Political Science. Timp de trei ani, Cristina a lucrat si la Bruxelles, in Parlamentul European.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Absolventa de LSE, consilier in Parlamentul European (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Alexandra Georgescu, artista, masteranda in Artele Spectacolului la Bruxelles.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Tanara care studiaza arta spectacolului la Bruxelles (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Laura Călinoiu, fost consilier EDMUNDO, studiază Management Science din cadrul Vrije Universiteit.Mastere internaţionale accesibile: unde, cum, cât, 22 mai 2014, Cezara Gheorghe, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Bosnia ; 2000 * Potrivit unui raport al Inaltului Comisariat ONU pentru Drepturile Omului, "Castile albastre" din Bosnia fac trafic cu prostituate romance. Bosnia-Hertegovina a devenit una dintre cele mai importante destinatii pentru fetele incluse in retelele de prostitutie din sud-estul Europei."Castile albastre" din Bosnia fac trafic cu prostituate romance, 20 mai 2000, Evenimentul zilei * Politia bosniaca a eliberat 37 de femei care fusesera obligate sa se prostitueze intr-un oras din nordul Bosniei dupa ce au fost aduse din tarile fostei Uniuni Sovietice si Romania, se arata intr-o declaratie oficiala a misiunii ONU in aceasta tara. Printre femeile provenite din Romania, Moldova, Ucraina si Federatia Rusa se gaseau si adolescente de 14 ani.Minore romance, eliberate din sclavie sexuala, 16 noiembrie 2000, Evenimentul zilei ; 2001 * Sute de politisti din Bosnia-Hertegovina au facut simbata o razie de proportii prin localurile de noapte din capitala Sarajevo si din imprejurimi, retinind 177 de "femei de strada" originare din Romania, Republica Moldova, Ucraina si Rusia, precum si citeva zeci de proxeneti. O parte din tinerele retinute venisera in Bosnia crezind ca vor lucra drept chelnerite, dar s-au trezit cu pasapoartele confiscate si obligate sa se prostitueze, majoritatea fiind inchise in bordelurile clandestine care functioneaza pe linga diverse baruri de noapte.Prostituate romance, arestate in Bosnia, 5 Martie 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2002 * Sase tinere de nationalitate romana, presupuse victime ale traficantilor de carne vie, au fost descoperite, in cursul acestei saptamini, intr-un bar din orasul bosniac Banja Luka. Potrivit unui purtator de cuvint al misiunii ONU in regiune, Allun Roberts, cele sase femei, printre care o minora, erau angajate ca ospatarite, dar erau fortate sa se prostitueze. Au fost salvate de trupele ONU din ghearele traficantilor de carne vie.Sase romance, salvate de trupele ONU din ghearele traficantilor de carne vie, 1 Aprilie 2002, Evenimentul zilei Brazilia * este sculptorul român cunoscut pentru crearea capului lui Hristos Mântuitorul al statuii lui Iisus Hristos din Rio de Janeiro.Povestea geniului român anonim care a cioplit chipul faimoasei statui a lui Iisus din Rio de Janeiro. A murit nerecunoscut în România, după un accident stupid, 12 august 2016, Oana Cernat, Adevărul, accesat la 14 august 2016 ; 2000 * Adriana de Biega, provenita dintr-o familie de imigranti romani stabiliti in Brazilia, dansatoare și fotomodel.Romanca Adriana, amanta lui Ricky Martin, 14 Martie 2000, Evenimentul zileiThe Season for Giving, 3 decembrie 1999, Jennifer Mendelsohn, Slate.com Burkina Faso * Iulian Gherguţ, mercenar care avea și cetățenie fanceză, răpit în aprilie 2015, de la Mina de mangan Tambao, în apropierea frontierei cu statul Mali, de un grup de terorişti din Mali.Familia românului răpit în Burkina Faso a fost chemată la discuții de MAE: „Au fost prezentate aspectele legate de situaţia actuală”, 5 aprilie 2015, Silvana Chiujdea, Ioana Tomescu, Larisa Ciută, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016VIDEO Ostaticul roman Iulian Ghergut, rapit in Burkina Faso, apare intr-o noua inregistrare video. Cere Guvernului Romaniei sa faca tot posibilul sa il elibereze. Ministerul de Externe verifica autenticitatea inregistrarii - Esential, 1 noiembrie 2016, Carla Dinu, HotNews.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016EXCLUSIV | Mercenarul român, care de un an este ostaticul unei grupări teroriste. Familia nu mai știe nimic de Iulian Gherguț, dar autoritățile spun că e în viață, 3 aprilie 2016, Ioana Vochin, Libertatea, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016UPDATE. Iulian Gherguţ, românul răpit în Burkina Faso, apare într-o nouă înregistrare video în care cere ajutorul guvernului de la Bucureşti. MAE verifică autenticitatea înregistrării, 1 noiembrie 2016, Mara Ivanov, România liberă, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Prima înregistare cu ostaticul român Iulian Gherguţ, răpit în Burkina Faso: "Cer Guvernului României să mă elibereze cât mai repede". MAE: Celula de criză confirmă că persoana din imagini e Gherghuţ, dar studiază autenticitatea înregistrării - VIDEO, 30 august 2015, Ioana Bojan, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Cambodgia ; 2000 * Politia militara cambodgiana a anuntat luarea in custodie a sase femei originare din Europa de Est, mai precis din Romania si Republica Moldova, despre care se crede ca au fost silite sa "lucreze" ca sclave sexuale pentru citiva oficiali guvernamentali.Romance, sclave sexuale pentru demnitarii cambodgieni!, 14 august 2000, Evenimentul zilei Politia cambodgiana este in cautarea unei romance in virsta de 30 de ani, pe nume Norica Topirceanu, care a fost condamnata in contumacie pentru trafic de persoane, dupa ce cinci fete romance si doua moldovence au fost salvate dintr-un hotel din Phnom Penh, unde erau tratate ca sclave sexuale.Romancele recuperate din Cambodgia au fost plasate de o firma de impresariat artistic din Bucuresti, 17 august 2000, Evenimentul zilei Canada China ; 2012 * Mugur Ciubancan, originar din Baia Sprie, Maramures, cântăreț.El este cel mai cunoscut român din China | VIDEO, 18 ianuarie 2012, Ana Zidărescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016EXCLUSIV EVZ. Românul care are mai mulţi fani decât Inna. A spart topurile muzicale în China. Milioane de chinezi plâng pe melodiile lui| VIDEO, 21 ianuarie 2012, Ciprian Radavoi, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016Lovitura teribila pentru romanul care a cucerit China! Cantaretul Mugur Ciubancan a fost parasit de sotie!, 14 mai 2014, CanCan, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Alexandru Colţea, din Braşov, student în cadrul Universităţii de Limbă şi Cultură Chineză (BLCU), din Beijing.Povestea unui student român în China, care descoperă „Ţara Simbolurilor” învăţându-i limba, 2 octombrie 2013, Simona Mocanu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Călin Ciprian Andrei, doctorand cu bursa guvernamentala la Academia Chineza de Arte in Hangzhou.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Calin, romanul care studiaza tainele caligrafiei chineze la ea acasa (interviu), 28 decembrie 2013, Diana Robu, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Cipru ; 1999 * O romanca, sotie a unui fost diplomat britanic, a fost violata de doi turci, care apoi au fost arestati in nordul Ciprului. Cei doi, pe nume Ozgul Sertbirinci, de 23 de ani, si Feyzullah Culfuk, de 20 de ani, si-au recunoscut faptele.Doi turci au violat o romanca, 29 Septembrie 1999, Evenimentul zilei ; 2007 * Christina Christodoulou-Todea, profesoară, transferata la Comisia de cultura a ministrului invatamantului din Cipru. Si acum, pensionata fiind, colaboreaza cu ministerul, este redac-torul-sef al unei reviste, „Cyprus Today”, editata special pentru diaspora cipriota. În 1995 a intemeiat Alianta Romanilor din Cipru, iar în 2004 a reusit, cu ajutorul ambasadei române din Nicosia, sa infiinteze o mica scoala romaneasca.Dragos, viata de manager IT pe coasta cipriota, 22 martie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Dragos Buga, manager în IT Coreea de Sud * Ruxandra Manea, a studiat cinci ani în Coreea de Sud şi care s-a întors în România, unde predă limba coreeană la Facultatea de Limbi Străine a Universităţii din Bucureşti (2015).Adevărul Live: Despre studiile în Coreea de Sud şi cum se vede România prin ochii unei tinere care s-a format într-unul din cele mai dezvoltate sisteme educaţionale din lume, 16 decembrie 2015, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Danemarca * Lucian Giurchescu, regizor de teatru Maestrul Lucian Giurchescu unul din romanii cei mai vechi in Danemarca, împlineşte, astăzi, 79 de ani, 15 iunie 2009, Danemarca.dk, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Omul zilei – Lucian Giurchescu, 7 iunie 2006, Danemarca.dk, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Lucian Giurchescu: Teatrul nu se poate face la fiecare în bucătărie, 26 iulie 2008, Ştefania Stan, Amos News, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Regizorul Lucian Giurchescu, decorat cu Meritul Cultural în grad de Mare Ofiţer, 6 iunie 2006, Adevărul, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Lucian Giurchescu. Sarmale vs friptura cu afine, 13 decembrie 2006, Pompiliu Kostas Radulescu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Din Canada si Danemarca, la Nottara", 29 martie 2003, Curierul Naţional, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 Cetăţean de onoare al municipiului Bucureşti, din 2007.Omul zilei - Lucian Giurchescu, 1 octombrie 2007, Ramona Vintila, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 Soția lui, Anca Giurchescu, este etnolog de valoare internationala, cercetator in domeniul dansului popular, stiinta numita de specialisti Etnocoreologie. Este presedinta Grupului de Studii Etnocoreologie din Danemarca.In Maramures, via Oltenia-Ardeal-Valea Timocului, 15 decembrie 2004, Valentin Hossu-Longin, ZIUA, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Cristian Papiu, şeful postului de poliţie din localitatea Căianu Vamă, judeţul Cluj, şi-a depus demisia şi s-a angajat ca şofer de TIR în Danemarca. Motivul: măsurile de austeritate ale guvernului şi ratele la bancă.De la uniformă la volan. Povestea agentului-şef Cristian Papiu, 13 decembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2011 * Cristina Gavrilă (20 ani) studiază Marketing and Management Communication în Danemarca, la Universitatea Aarhus şi este voluntar pentru Liga Studenţilor Români din Străinătate.Tehnici studenţeşti de supravieţuire în Vest, 24 ianuarie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * Diana Căciuleanu, studentă Student în Danemarca: Diana Căciuleanu, 21 noiembrie 2012, Raluca Apostol, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; publicații * http://danemarca.dk Egipt ; 1999 * Ambasadorul Ciprului in Egipt a fost rechemat de la post dupa ce guvernul sau a aflat ca organiza petreceri cu dansatoare romance si multa bautura.Orgii egiptene cu dansatoare romance la 60 de dolari taxa de intrare, 8 august 1999, Evenimentul zilei Elveția Emiratele Arabe Unite ; 2013 * Gheorghe Seran, deține o firmă de imobiliare în Dubai.Cum a ajuns un politist din Nadlac afacerist in Dubai si actor alaturi de Tom Cruise, 18 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 El Salvador ; 2016 * Consulul onorific al României în El Salvador, Ricardo Emanuel Salume Barake, a fost găsit mort în locuinţa sa din capitala ţării.Consulul onorific al României în El Salvador, asasinat în locuinţa sa din capitala ţării, 11 iulie 2016, Raluca Manga, Mediafax, accesat la 11 decembrie 2016 Finlanda ; 2007 * Florin Dimulescu, inginer de software la Nokia, a redactat și primul dicționar finlandez-român.Misiune imposibila: i-a tradus pe finlandezi, 1 martie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Camelia Smicală, doctoriță, căreia serviciile sociale i-au luat 2 din cei 3 copii. Susține că în Finlanda, copiii care plâng de dorul părinților sunt băgați în carceră.O mamă separată de copiii ei dezvăluie: În Finlanda, copiii care plâng de dorul părinților sunt băgați în carceră, 20 iulie 2016, Alecu Racoviceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Crina Samarghitean a urmat un master de informatică medicală în România şi un doctorat de bioinformatică medicală în Finlanda.Studentă româncă în Finlanda: La noi, se predă multă teorie şi se face puţină practică, în Finlanda este exact invers, 7 ianuarie 2016, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Franța Germania Grecia ; 1998 * Maria-Magdalena Roman (Afroditi Papandonakis) din Timișoara a obtinut trei premii in Grecia, la concursul "Face of the Year".Romanca Maria-Magdalena, trei premii in Grecia, 10 Septembrie 1998, Evenimentul zileiRomanca Afroditi Papandonakis pleaca la Ford, 6 Octombrie 1998, Evenimentul zilei * Politistul grec Savidis Konstantinos Haralambos si tatal sau, in virsta de 56 de ani, au fost arestati la Salonic pentru proxenetism. Cei doi exploatau prostituate din Romania si Bulgaria. La locuinta proxenetului-politist, au fost descoperite 14 pasapoarte confiscate de la fete si sume mari de bani. Fetele erau momite cu oferte de lucru ca dansatoare însă erau obligate să se prostitueze.Dansatoare romance, racolate de un politist grec, au fost silite sa se prostitueze la Salonic, 29 Aprilie 1998, Evenimentul zilei * Proprietarul grec al unui cafe-bar din Salonic si sapte prostituate din Europa de est, intre care o romanca, au fost arestati ieri de catre politia locala, transmite France Presse. Iakovos Georgiadis, 28 de ani, amenajase in pivnita cafenelei sale incaperi in care cele sapte, o romanca, doua moldovence, o ucraineanca si trei bulgaroaice, isi aduceau clientii. Grecul si cele sapte femei vor fi deferiti justitiei.Prostituatele romance fac trotuarul si la Salonic, 23 Octombrie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 2002 * O romanca ce a refuzat sa se prostitueze, implicata intr-o ancheta a Politiei elene. Mașina patronului ei a fost aruncată în aer de cei care i-au cerut să se prostitueze.O romanca ce a refuzat sa se prostitueze, implicata intr-o ancheta a Politiei elene, 21 Februarie 2002, Evenimentul zilei India ; 2016 * Anca Verma, căsătorită cu un influent om de afaceri indian. A fost Miss România.Cine este controversata româncă mai bogată decât Ion Ţiriac, 12 octombrie 2016, Alexandra Albert, Click!, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Irlanda ; 2002 * Eugen Cotizo Murzan a fost condamnat, printr-o sentinta pronuntata de Curtea de Justitie din Dublin, la cinci ani de inchisoare, dupa ce si-a desfigurat fosta iubită, Marinela Ancuta Gardus, cu lovituri de cutit.O romanca din Dublin a fost desfigurata cu lovituri de cutit de fostul iubit, 2 Iunie 2002, Evenimentul zilei ; 2007 * In urma cu cativa ani, o satra de tigani a pus cortul in centrul unui oras irlandez. Tentativa politiei de a-i evacua pe „ocupanti” a primit o riposta ferma din partea pirandelor cu puradei in brate. Acestea si-au scos sanii la vedere si i-au stropit pe politisti cu lapte direct de la sursa.Acesti barbari care ne rup de Europa, 2 noiembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Islanda * Românii nu se dau duşi din Islanda, 25 aprilie 2010, Evenimentul zilei Israel * Paul Salzberger, pictor scenograf și artist plastic ; 1998 * Copiii romani vinduti in Israel, un adevarat fenomen la inceputul anilor 1990, a luat din nou amploare, un nou caz bulversind zilele trecute opinia publica israeliana. Cazul a fost luat in discutie si de comisia parlamentara pentru problemele muncitorilor straini din Israel, care a dezbatut problema abandonarii copiilor straini de catre parintii lor care nu-i doresc sau nu au mijloace pentru a-i creste.Romancele care-si vind copiii in Israel au intrat in atentia Knessetului, 10 Iulie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 1999 * Cintareata israeliana de origine romana Sandra Herscovici este acuzata de rapirea pruncului unei muncitoare romance, care lucreaza ilegal in Israel.Cintareata israeliana de origine romana Sandra Herscovici este acuzata de rapirea pruncului unei muncitoare romance, 10 martie 1999, Evenimentul zilei ; 2001 * Roman impuscat in piept in duelul arabo-israelian. Ranit in schimbul de tiruri dintre cele doua tabere in zona Gilo - Beit Jala, romanul a fost atins la piept, dar viata sa nu este in pericol.Politist impuscat in piept, 31 martie 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2013 * Dan Ucenic, arbitru de fotbal Poveste din Israel: Cum a ajuns un sibian arbitru de succes in Tara Sfanta, 22 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Italia Japonia ; 2013 * George Ianus, cercetator si doctorand in cadrul Universitatii din Tokio si-a facut parte din echipa care a lucrat la proiectarea unui avion hipersonic al Japoniei pentru zboruri comerciale.Povestea unui cercetator roman la Tokio - Ce se intampla in Romania ne descurajeaza sa ne intoarcem acasa, 3 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * George Moise locuieste in peninsula Shizuoka, orasul Ito, la doua ore de Tokio, unde familia sotiei sale, Miwako, are o pensiune traditionala japoneza - ryokan. In Romania, George Moise a lucrat ca jurnalist in presa scrisa, intre 1996 si 1999. A trecut mai apoi pe la Radio Romania Tineret, ca publicist comentator, dupa care ca scenarist, la redactia Teatru si Divertisment.Iertati-ma ca nu sunt japonez - Incredibila poveste a lui George Moise Interviu, 11 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Daniel Moraru, profesor asociat în cadrul Facultăţii de Inginerie, Departamentul de Electronică şi Ştiinţa Materialelor, Universitatea Shizuoka.Zece poveşti de succes ale tinerilor din Iaşi care au lăsat în urmă România, 23 noiembrie 2015, Paula Scînteianu, Ziarul de Iași, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Kosovo ; 2000 * Inainte de razboi, Kosovo nu era o "piata a sexului", dar prezenta internationala a facut posibil acest trafic. Peste 50 la suta din victimele acestui trafic provin din Republica Moldova, iar restul din Romania, Ucraina si Bulgaria. Potrivit OIM (Organizatia Internationala pentru Migratii), 70 la suta din aceste femei nu au fost prostituate inainte de a veni in Kosovo. Ele sint atrase de promisiunile cu un loc de munca in sectorul alimentar sau in alte domenii, dar "imediat ce trec frontiera sint batute, li se ia pasaportul si orice act de identitate, iar apoi sint vindute".Salvarea prostituatelor romance si moldovence exploatate in Kosovo, 26 mai 2000, Evenimentul zilei Liban ; 1998 * La barul "Capcana," din Beirut, 17 femei au fost infometate, puse sa spele WC-uri, intemnitate intr-un motel pe timpul zilei, terorizate psihic pentru a "iesi" cu clientii, batute si inselate la bani. Barul functioneaza ca bordel cu complicitatea politiei. Viorica Matasaru (21 de ani), Mariana Iorgu (30 de ani) si Marcela Dinu (28 de ani) sint, poate, primele romance plecate ca dansatoare intr-una din tarile Orientului care, o data intoarse, au acceptat sa isi istoriseasca aventura.Romance, sclave in Liban, 10 August 1998, Evenimentul zilei Liberia ; 2002 * Aurica J. Snyder, fostă Jugaru, dispărută în Liberia. Aceasta s-a casatorit in Romania, la inceputul anilor '80, cu un cetatean liberian, de culoare, venit la studii.Romanca disparuta in Tara diamantelor, 9 Aprilie 2002, Evenimentul zilei Luxemburg ; 2014 * Oana Burducea (35 de ani), asistentă administrativă în Luxemburg.O ţară văzută de afară: românii din diaspora, 17 octombrie 2014, Horia Ghibuţiu, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Emilia Tantar, cercetător, testează securitatea sistemelor informatice pentru a îmbunătăți protecția sistemelor de control și achiziție de date (SCADA).https://www.inria.fr/content/download/101556/1449940/version/3/file/E.Tantar_RO.pdf ; 2016 * Clara Moraru, originară din Sibiu, antreprenor, a pus pe picioare două firme în Luxemburg.Povestea româncei care a pus pe picioare două firme în Luxemburg , 5 iunie 2016, Digi24.ro, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Macedonia ; 2000 * Autoritatile macedonene au extradat, in ultimele luni, peste o mie de prostituate din zona vestica a Macedoniei, cu populatie majoritar albaneza, relateaza cotidianul bulgar "Sega". Multe din fete provin din Romania, Republica Moldova si Bulgaria, fiind adesea obligate sa se prostitueze.Macedonenii s-au saturat de romance, 24 februarie 2000, Evenimentul zilei Norvegia * - serviciul de protecție a copilului din Norvegia, Barnevernet, a preluat cei cinci copii ai familiei pe 16 noiembrie 2015 în custodia statului norvegian.”Băiețelul meu a fost dat unei familii de lesbiene din Norvegia” - Sora lui Marius Bodnariu dezvăluie TRAUMA unei FEMEI care a rămas fără COPIL:, 29 februarie 2016, Silviu Tudor, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 Cerşetorii români fac proteste antidiscriminare în Norvegia. Sunt cu miile în Oslo şi, în cel mai bun caz, se ocupă cu cerşitul. Totul a început luna trecută cu un reportaj emoţionant în cel mai mare ziar din Norvegia, „Aftenposten”. Reporterul Robert Veiåker a scris povestea de groază a unei ierni petrecute de ţiganii români sub podul Sinsen, în nordul oraşului Oslo.FOTO Cerşetorii români fac proteste antidiscriminare în Norvegia, 2 mai 2013, Cristian Delcea, Adevărul, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Noua Zeelandă ; 2016 * Patru români, Daniel Bilea, Bogdan Irimia, Emanoil Pirjol și Dragoș Dulhac au fost arestați în Auckland, Noua Zeelandă, după ce dispozitivele pe care le foloseau pentru a fura datele personale au fost descoperite in mai multe bancomate din oraș, cu ajutorul unor detectivi aflați sub acoperire.Români arestați în Noua Zeelandă, după ce au furat sute de mii de dolari din bancomate, 29 octombrie 2016, Eva Petrescu, Click!, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Olanda ; 2008 * Roman sechestrat si torturat la Amsterdam de traficantii de droguri.Roman sechestrat si torturat la Amsterdam de traficantii de droguri, 17 noiembrie 2008, Pro TV, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Denes Lenard (24 de ani) studiază Drept European la Universitatea Maastricht. ; 2013 * Dragoş Badău, student Studiul în Danemarca şi Olanda: cum e în primul an? (II), 26 august 2013, Daniela Ivan, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Nick Covalenco, impresar de fotbal El putea duce toate starurile României în Vest înainte de '89, dar Securitatea l-a oprit! Ilie Balaci, victimă colaterală: "Ca stil era perfect pentru Ajax", 13 februarie 2013, Prosport.ro - Gândul, accesat la 20 decembrie 2016 * Valeriu Codreanu, cercetator postdoctoral in cadrul Departamentului de Electronica al Universitatii Tehnice din Eindhoven.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Povestea lui Valeriu Codreanu, un tanar cercetator in Olanda, 26 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Valentin Astănculesei - românii l-au remarcat recent după un simplu gest făcut în preajma Zilei Naţionale, la mii de kilometri distanţă de ţară. Filmarea cu „Deşteaptă-te române”, interpretat la pian în faţa unor străini entuziasmaţi de acordurile imnului naţional, a devenit viral pe net.Povestea lui Valentin Astănculesei, tânărul devenit celebru după ce a interpretat imnul României în gara din Amsterdam, 26 decembrie 2014, Florin Jbanca, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016VIDEO De ce-a fost cântat imnul naţional la pianul din Amsterdam, 4 decembrie 2014, Laurenţiu Ungureanu, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * Daniela Wilson, cercetător, lucrează ca Assistant Professor la Radboud University din Nijmegen, Olanda. Cercetează nano-motoare supramoleculare auto-alimentate.Daniela Wilson, o maestră a călătoriilor fantastice prin corpul omenesc cu nano-rachete, 10 noiembrie 2014, Ad Astra, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Roxana Pantazică, fost consilier EDMUNDO, masterandă în Olanda. Pakistan ; 2000 * Emisiunea Prezentul simplu de la Antena 1 aduce in atentia telespectatorilor un reportaj mai putin obisnuit. Materialul, realizat de redactorul Dana Achim, prezinta mai multe cazuri in care romance, casatorite cu cetateni pakistanezi, au renuntat la religia ortodoxa, de dragul sotilor.Romance in salvari la "Prezentul simplu", 6 aprilie 2000, Evenimentul zilei Polonia * (1975 – 2008) a fost tânăr român care a murit într-un spital din Polonia după ce a intrat în greva foamei, ca protest față de arestarea sa abuzivă și modul cum a fost anchetat de către autoritățile poloneze. ; 2013 * Vlad Onețiu, masterand in cadrul Universitatii Jagielloniene din Cracovia.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Tanarul masterand la Universitatea din Cracovia, care ar vrea sa revina in tara (interviu), 23 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Portugalia * , fost membru de frunte al Mișcării Legionare și arhiepiscop al Episcopiei Ortodoxe Române din America și Canada. A fost demascat şi a rămas fără cetăţenia amerciană, motiv pentru care a emigrat în Portugalia unde a murit la vârsta de 72 de ani.Români celebri în străinătate: Valerian Trifa, Arhiepiscopul Bisericii Ortodoxe Române din SUA şi Canada, 19 aprilie 2013, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2007 * Maria Iancu, jurnalist, preşedintele Asociaţiei Frăţia din Setubal, Portugalia.Băsescu, enervat de o jurnalistă de origine română din Portugalia, 21 august 2007, Marius Tian, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Nelson Cabral, avocat Infractorii romani din Portugalia, 12 iunie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Mihai But, translator, din 1999 le interpreteaza autoritatilor de la Serviciul de Straini si Frontiera nelegiuirile romanilor si moldovenilor. ; 2009 * Ionuţ Paraschiv, a ajuns în Portugalia după o tentativă eșuată de a ajunge în SUA, prin metoda „containerul”, şi-a văzut prietenul din copilărie, Radu Costea, aruncat peste bord şi sfâşiat de rechini.Un român povesteşte cum şi-a văzut prietenul mâncat de rechini, 12 octombrie 2009, Georgiana Stroie, Click!, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Românul care a scăpat de rechini, 13 octombrie 2009, Adevărul, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * Ilinca Drăgănescu, studentă Student în Portugalia: Ida Drăgănescu, 19 noiembrie 2012, Raluca Apostol, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Agnes Arabela Marques, fostă Mureșan, fotomodel.Dezvăluirile unui fotomodel despre ORGIILE lui Gregorian Bivolaru:”Toate învățăturile lui erau o MINCIUNĂ, urmărea să facă afaceri prin EXPLOATAREA cursanților”, 28 februarie 2016, Mihai Oprea, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Vezi și: * In Portugalia, romani cu teama de... romani, 14 octombrie 2006, Gândul * Infractorii romani din Portugalia, 12 iunie 2007, Evenimentul zilei * Românii din Portugalia - Românii de pretutindeni, 17 iunie 2015, Alla Stâncaru Lunca, Radio România Actualităţi Online Regatul Unit Rusia * Prințul Trubetzkoi FOTOISTORIE / Cleopatra Trubetzkoi, 30 septembrie 2009, Emanuel Badescu, Ziarul de Duminică, accesat la 22 decembrie 2016 Serbia ; 1998 * Radu Remus, rrom din Jimbolia, racola fete din Romania si le vindea in Serbia. In perioada 1996-1997, acesta, a ademenit mai multe fete, printre care si minore, pe care le transporta apoi in localitatea Sombor din Serbia si le obliga sa se prostitueze intr-un bar. Pentru fiecare fata, cel in cauza primea de la patronul barului in jur de 15 marci germane. Patronul barului le confisca fetelor pașapoartele ca să nu poată fugi.Prostituatele romance sint silite sa se vinda in Serbia pentru 15 marci germane, 27 Martie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 2000 * O filiera care porneste din Romania si ajunge pina in Serbia si Albania se ocupa cu traficul de carne vie.Cazul romancelor vindute in Serbia si Albania, 17 februarie 2000, Evenimentul zilei ; 2001 * Georgica Alina Iacșa (25 ani), a fost impuscata in cap de un soldat al unui echipaj care facea un filtru in apropierea granitei Iugoslaviei cu Grecia.Romanca de 25 de ani, omorita in Iugoslavia, 28 Iulie 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2002 * Politia din Belgrad a anuntat arestarea a 150 de persoane, majoritatea implicate in traficul de femei din tarile fostei Uniuni Sovietice si Europei de Est, printre acestea numarindu-se si traficanti romani. Rade Spalevici, unei retele de prostitutie extrem de bine organizate, se folosea de un automobil Chevrolet special modificat pentru comertul cu prostituate si obisnuia sa ameninte femeile ca vor fi sfisiate de ciini daca incearca sa evadeze. Politia a eliberat 13 tinere sechestrate in clubul de noapte "Kazanova", zece dintre ele provenind din Romania si Moldova.Romance scoase din bordelurile sirbesti, 26 Ianuarie 2002, Evenimentul zilei Slovacia ; 2013 * Mara Niculescu, absolventa a London School of Economics din Marea Britanie care, in prezent, lucreaza pentru biroul regional din Bratislava al Programului Natiunilor Unite pentru Dezvoltare.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Absolventa de LSE, care lucreaza pentru ONU (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Spania In urma eforturilor preotilor ortodocsi romani, indeosebi a pr. protopop Teofil Moldovan, in 2004 Biserica Ortodoxa Romana din Spania a fost recunoscuta oficial. Acest lucru permite parohiilor sa beneficieze, pe plan local, de cont in banca si stampile.Presa, asociatii si biserici, 5 octombrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Statele Unite ale Americii — Suedia Turcia 1998 * Daniela Cristina Corpaci (27 de ani) si Sebastian Ionas (26 de ani), ambii din municipiul Suceava, au dus in Turcia, în 1997, peste 30 de fete din judetele Suceava, Botosani si Iasi. Aceștia le vindeau unor proxeneți cu sume intre 1.000-2.000 de dolari "bucata". Turcii le retineau pasapoartele, le asigurau cazare si masa si deveneau stapinii absoluti tinerelor romance. Fetele aveau, zilnic, contacte sexuale cu sapte-opt clienti. Fiecare dintre acestia platea intre 100 si 150 de dolari pentru serviciile de care beneficiau.30 de romance au fost vindute in Turcia cu 1000 de dolari "bucata", 26 Februarie 1998, Evenimentul zilei * O romanca a fost retinuta la Milano, in baza unui mandat international de arestare, emis de Turcia pe numele ei. In urma cu trei ani, autoritatile de la Ankara au acuzat-o ca ar fi fost complice la asasinarea, in scop de jaf, a unui comerciant din Istanbul.Turcii cer extradarea unei romance din Italia, acuzata de crima, 29 noiembrie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 1999 * 42 de prostituate romance au fost extradate de politia din Istanbul. In orasul Kars, suratele lor sint acuzate ca "destabilizeaza economia regionala", pentru ca barbatii au ajuns sa isi vinda casele ca sa mearga la bordel.42 de prostituate romance au fost extradate de politia din Istanbul, 2 martie 1999, Evenimentul zilei Uganda ; 2013 * Andra Gheban, voluntar pe cont propriu pana in Uganda si Tanzania.Povestea romancei care nu da bani pe strada, dar face voluntariat in Uganda, 29 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Ungaria * , regizor maghiar - mama lui, Angela Poparada, era româncă. Premiat la Cannes.Regizorul cu origini româneşti Miklós Jancsó, premiat la Cannes şi la Veneţia, a murit la 92 de ani, 31 ianuarie 2014, Florin Badescu -Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 21 decembrie 2016 ; 1998 * La Budapesta au aparut anunturi erotice cu romance pentru acasa.La Budapesta au aparut anunturi erotice cu romance pentru acasa, 10 decembrie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 1999 * Trei români au murit într-un accident rutier în Ungaria. Un cetatean roman in virsta de 45 de ani a murit pe loc, in timp ce doua femei, de 26, respectiv 39 de ani, au decedat la spitalul din Mateszlka, in timp ce se aflau la Terapie intensiva im urma unor interventii chirurgicale.Secerati in Ungaria, 29 September 1999, Evenimentul zilei Venezuela * Ioan Harea, violonist, cetățean român, venezuelean și canadian.Bio of Violinist Ioan Harea, IoanHarea.ca, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2000 * Ioana Benedek, actriță de telenovele ("Angela", "Femei inselate"), stabilită de 16 ani în Venezuela.Romanca Ioana Benedek face ravagii in lumea telenovelelor, 10 August 2000, Evenimentul zileiRomanca Joana Bendek, face furori in S.U.A., 6 Decembrie 1999, Evenimentul zilei Emisiuni și campanii de presă despre români emigrați * 2005 - postul public a difuzat in doua serii reportajele realizate de Irina Pacurariu despre romanii emigrati in ultimii 15 ani in Spania, Italia, Marea Britanie si Irlanda. Programate pe TVR 1, productiile au avut parte de rating mare, mai ales in mediul urban.Povesti din diaspora, 12 ianuarie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * 2006 - Pentru al doilea an consecutiv, televiziunea publica realizeaza reportaje despre viata romanilor stabiliti in strainatate - seria de reportaje, denumită „Migrație XXI”, realizat de Marian Voicu. Cărți despre românii din străinătate România, văzută de cei care au ales străinătatea. Confesiunile incomode a 30 de tineri români plecaţi după 1989 în lumea largă sunt reunite în volumul „Revoluţia din depărtare", de Cristina Hermeziu (2011).Româncă emigrată: "Nu sunt arogantă, nu dispreţuiesc, dar nici nu iubesc poporul ăsta « brav şi ospitalier »", 9 februarie 2011, Andreea Popescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Asociații ale românilor din străinătate * Fundația pentru Românii de Pretutindeni * Liga Studenților Români din Străinătate Statistici 2014 - 4 milioane de romani in strainatate si doar 4% se intorc.4 milioane de romani in strainatate si doar 4% se intorc Interviu, 27 aprilie 2014, Ziare.com, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 În anul 2013, Liga Studenților Români din Străinătate (LSRS) estima că peste 40.000 de studenţi români se regăseau în întreaga lume la mari universităţi.De ce m-aş întoarce în România (I)?, 29 ianuarie 2013, Mihai Copaceanu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Vezi și * Listă de străini în România * Diaspora română * Relațiile externe ale României Note Lectură suplimentară * A doua Românie, volumul I, Valentin Hossu-Longin, Editura Libra, București, 2000 - recenzie * Enciclopedia ilustrată a românilor din străinătate, Dan Fornade * Români celebri din străinătate: dicționar, Fănuș Băileșteanu, Editura România Press, 2005 * Lumile sociale ale migraţiei româneşti în străinătate, Dumitru Sandu, Editura Polirom, 2010 - recenzie * Les Artistes Roumains en Occident (Ionel Jianu, 1986, Paris-Los Angeles) Legături externe * * http://adevarul.ro/educatie/studii-in-strainatate/ * Ghidul unei emigrări reuşite, 30 noiembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei * Români pe pământul făgăduinţei – Lumea Nouă | VOCILE DREPTEI, 7 august 2015, Alexandru Ghillis, Evenimentul zilei * Viaţa de emigrant: cât de mult ne schimbă traiul în străinătate, 6 ianuarie 2015, Oana Antonescu, Adevărul * Imigraţia sau cum a trimis neocomunismul România civică în exil, 12 octombrie 2013, Lacrima Andreica, Adevărul * O ţară văzută de afară: românii din diaspora, 17 octombrie 2014, Horia Ghibuţiu, Adevărul * Reguli pentru românii de pretutindeni care vor să înveţe în ţară, 24 iunie 2015, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei * O privire foarte critică asupra Diasporei. Dar nu răutăcioasă, doar necesară, 23 februarie 2015, Gabriel Diaconu, Mihnea-Petru Pârvu, Evenimentul zilei * Cronologia exilului literar postbelic, Ion Simuţ, România literară - anul 2008, numărul 23 * Cronologia exilului literar postbelic (II), Ion Simuţ, România literară - anul 2008, numărul 24 * Salariu de medic emigrant: un milion de dolari pe an, 11 octombrie 2009, Evenimentul zilei - Capital * Cât ne costă să emigrăm, 4 iulie 2010, Adevărul * Ei sunt Romania: Galeria de onoare - mesajul romanilor care ne fac cinste in straintate (I), 1 decembrie 2013, Diana Robu, Ziare.com Criminalitate * Criminali romani celebri, care au speriat Vestul - Documentar, 5 aprilie 2011, Ziare.com * ROMÂNII AU SPERIAT VESTUL. Anglia se teme de “un val de criminalitate”, în Franţa românii i-au depăşit la furat pe algerieni, iar Olanda are bancomatele sub asediu, 18 februarie 2012, Andrei Luca Popescu, Gândul * Acesti barbari care ne rup de Europa, 2 noiembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei ; publicații * http://www.romanicalumea.ro * http://www.newsdiaspora.ro * http://www.stiridiaspora.com - sait înființat în 2011 http://www.stiridiaspora.com/show-page/despre-noi * http://www.diasporalive.ro * http://www.romanul.eu * http://www.gazetaromaneasca.com * http://www.rgnpress.ro * http://www.instrainatate.ro * http://www.romaninlume.info.ro * http://www.diasporatv.eu * http://www.radiodiasporaonline.com * http://www.radiometafora.ro * http://www.romaniaincontact.com ; publicații defuncte * strada32.com - comunitatea românilor de pretutindeni - http://www.evz.ro/emigrarea-virtuala-a-romanilor-888591.html ; surse * Românii în lume - http://www.romania-actualitati.ro/rrapages/categorie/68 * http://www.pnldiaspora.ro/organizatii/ * PMP şi-a desemnat CANDIDAŢII pentru Diaspora, la parlamentare. VEZI cine deschide LISTA, 10 octombrie 2016, Ana Petrescu, Evenimentul zilei ; interviuri * http://www.convorbiriromanesti.com/category/interviuri/?lang=ro_ro ; evrei * Personalitati din strainatate (originari din Romania), IudaismRoOnline Categorie:Liste de români emigrați